


Drops of Blood

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drawing, M/M, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human serial killers AU. Klaus draws for Stefan. Warning for graphic depiction of murder (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reason_says](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/gifts).



> Happy birthday Mitch, have some murderboyfriends <3 Beta by the ever-wonderful laurelcrowned.

Klaus lines up his pencils, props the sketchpad on his knee, and looks Stefan over. He makes light marks on the paper, sectioning it up, and then starts.

He sketches Stefan's hair first. Quick glances, getting the flick at the front just right. He switches pencils to a slightly thicker one for the outline of his face, creating Stefan's jaw in short firm marks. Stefan's smiling by the time Klaus gets to his mouth, but that expression's all wrong for this painting. "Stop smiling," Klaus murmurs.

"You just look so cute," Stefan says, his tone half-mocking, "concentrating so hard."

"Of course I'm concentrating," Klaus says, picking a finer pencil for the shaping of Stefan's upper lip. "You want this to be a _good_ painting, don't you?"

"Yes," Stefan says, his breath catching a little. There's a look of longing arousal in his eyes. Klaus goes back to his eyes on the paper and sketches that look in, shadowing just right.

"Blonde, brunette or redhead?" Klaus asks. "Not that I've even finished _your_ head yet."

"Hmm. Brunette." Stefan licks his lips, the movement messing up the lines Klaus can see, but only for a minute.

"As you wish." Klaus finishes Stefan's mouth, and starts sketching the outline of his body.

This is the part he always starts getting hard at. He'll paint Stefan with a sheet over his crotch, but in front of him, sitting on the bed, Stefan is naked. He's already getting hard, Klaus notices, watching Klaus's eyes sweep over him. Klaus outlines his body, the way he's leaning back on his hands, the exact position of his thighs and knees. He changes pencils and starts on the detail of his chest.

Stefan's chest is magnificent. Toned and muscular, no hair, perfect nipples. Klaus's mouth starts watering as he shades in Stefan's muscles, pecs first, then abs, that perfect, gorgeous six-pack. He drew him when Stefan was working out once, and had to stop drawing half way through to jump him. They'd fucked in a sweaty mess on the mats, in the gym Klaus made for him in the basement, and it was incredible.

His breathing uneven, Klaus finishes shading in his abs and moves onto his arms, using three different pencils to get Stefan's elbows right. The way his muscles bunch as he holds himself up, the splay of his hands against the mattress, take almost as long as the elbows. The whole time he's shading and sketching them in, all he can think about is the way Stefan holds him, Klaus's legs around his waist, strong arms holding him up and against the bedroom door, Stefan fucking him relentlessly. He's painfully hard when he's finished the last shading on Stefan's hands and moves on to the shape of the girl.

She doesn't look like anyone they know. They never do. They're always talking about _When we start doing this_ — never _when we start killing_ , just in case, there must be no slips in public where anyone could hear — and the first rule is: no one we know. No one who could be traced back to us. They talk about going to a motel somewhere five states away, waiting until someone comes alone. They'll talk to them, commiserate with whatever brought that lonely person to this motel, and if they're a good target (Stefan has a list: no family, few friends, loner, if they're an asshole then so much the better) they'll cover their tracks and slit open their throat or feed them rat poison or any of the items on their list. (They have three lists. The other doesn't have anything on it yet, it's just labelled 'victims'.)

Klaus draws the outline of a woman, lying across a sheet, on Stefan's lap. He sketches out a spread of hair, shapes her face, and switches to the thickest pencil he's got to shade in her hair. He shades her eyes in light, deciding they'll be blue in the painting, and gives her a long nose and thin lips. Those he shades a little darker, like she was wearing lipstick. She's fully-clothed, and Klaus gets a thin pencil to work in the detail on the collar of her blouse. He gives her a delicately-embroidered one, elegant without being too old-fashioned, and shades in the rest of her clothing in long, careless strokes.

The only thing left is the wound and the blood. He takes a sharper, harsher pencil to draw the slice in her neck, wide and curving. The blood, he has a specific pencil he uses for; he had this one made, graphite with flecks of red in it to give it just a hint of colour. He lays the sharpened tip flat against the paper to sweep it down, creating the pool, stopping to sketch in drips falling off the edge of the bed. He fills in the outline of her blouse, soaking it with the pencil, and adds a last few flourishes of blood to the wound.

"There," he says, pencils down in a neat row again. He dusts off his hands and turns the sketchpad around.

Stefan's breath catches in his throat. "Klaus," he whispers.

Klaus sets the drawing down on the easel, which is turned to face the bed, and puts his knees either side of Stefan's hips. Stefan's cock is so close to Klaus's crotch, _so close_.

Still looking at the drawing, Stefan says, "She's beautiful."

"You're more beautiful," Klaus says, and takes Stefan's face in his hands. He kisses him, drinking in the taste of _Stefan_ , body surging against his. Stefan clutches at him and they overbalance, Klaus kissing him hard. He fumbles to get his shirt off, his pants down, kicking and throwing off his clothes frantically until they're both naked, Klaus lining up their cocks and grinding against him.

Panting, Stefan breaks the kiss and holds his right hand up. Klaus smiles, eyes locked on Stefan's, and licks a long, wide stripe up his hand. Stefan wraps it around their cocks and Klaus falls on his mouth again, hips bucking as Stefan starts stroking, _tugging_. Klaus moves his mouth to Stefan's throat and feels his head turn, knows he's looking at the drawing.

Stefan makes a small noise, _uhn_ , and Klaus licks up to his earlobe, Stefan's hand speeding up. Maybe one day it won't be enough to talk about it, to draw it, maybe some day they really will start killing. But for now Klaus likes the anticipation for its own sake, likes drawing for Stefan, knowing how much he gets off on seeing it laid out in front of him.

Klaus pulls Stefan's mouth back to his and kisses him until they've both come, lying together in a sticky mess, wondering how much more sticky it would be if they were covered in blood.


End file.
